He was a writer, and him a soldier
by ariellesenri
Summary: All is fair in love and war, as the saying says. Yes, it seemed like they were all made to suffer through war, and sometimes even worse than the fact that lives of millions are taken away is that some hearts are tragically broken in the process. This is the story of Kuroko Tetsuya and his lover Akashi Seijuurou through this tragic war.
1. Prologue : Page 0

Prologue

He was a writer, and him a soldier

Years passed. 1, 2, and soon 5 have passed since the Second World War had ended. The sound of bombs raining down on Japanese soil could still be heard; it resonated in all the survivors' ears.

It sure was a period of relief, since many had died. So many citizens had died due to the below average living conditions, and some died from the attacks Japan had suffered.

There was so much to say about everyone. There was so much to say about the survivors as well as the ones who have passed away in honor or the ones who died of unnatural causes.

But one notable story is the story of them.

_He was a writer, and him a soldier._

Just by reading that one sentence, it sure doesn't say much.

But once you hear that they had lived before this started, and they had been lived through this historical moment, it sure does change the meaning of that sentence, doesn't it?

Just imagine what a whole story of their lives would add to the meaning of that sentence?

This is the story of the writer and his brave soldier, and their lives up until the end of the war.


	2. Chapter 1 : Page 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Page 1:/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sometimes life treats people pleasantly, while others have it a little harder. For me, it was the former. I never really found fault with life. Sure, school was hard and my grades were just average, just like I was –an extremely ordinary being –but had life been extraordinarily hard on me? No.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I always silently scorn the people I ran into in middle school with their boyfriends and girlfriends and significant others and all of that –because who needs love? I found that living a life devoted to yourself ,and yourself only, is a lot easier than living a life in which you devote a part of your time to someone else too; isn't that just too troublesome? I lived life pretty much ordinarily, and my life was just as plain and mechanic as I was; the same thing every day with no change whatsoever.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"That's why I knew my decisions that day probably ruined the rest of my life.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"They knew me right when I tapped the desk in front of the manager, who didn't seem to notice me walk in. "Ah, Kuroko kun! I never get used to you popping up out of nowhere. Your usual again?" The manager asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah no, I thought I would try something different today," I had said, and that was mistake #1. Why did I even think of ordering something other than my usual vanilla latte? "I would like to have a lavender latte today."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My second mistake that day wasn't particularly my fault, since I hadn't willed it to happen, but someone was sitting in my regular seat, so I had to find another one. I sat there and looked out the window, just staring out into space, since I really had nothing else to do. When my name was called for me to receive my drink…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My worst mistake appeared before me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I stood up and, since I may or may not have been paying attention to my surroundings, someone bumped into me and I felt a hot liquid spill all over me, seeping into my clothes and burning my skin. I tried my best to contain the anger that was bubbling up in me, since I really wasn't the type of person to make a scene because, remember, my existence was highly ordinary.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I mumbled a slight apology, and the other person did not seem to want to apologize, which made me even more infuriated. I was about to give him some cold, snide remark, but when I looked into his eyes, they were so intimidating my mouth practically shut on its own. I think the moment I started this story everyone immediately knew how it was going to end, but seriously, not only were his eyes super intimidating; his face wasn't bad either. He was dressed extremely sharp, and his suit looked like it was made out of quality material from a designer brand, unlike mine which was made cheaply and I tried to find the cheapest thing I could find. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""My apologies," he finally said after watching my reactions with a slightly amused glint in his eyes, "I'll purchase another suit to replace that one. Write your address down on this piece of paper and I will deliver it to you personally." How uptight, I thought to myself as I wrote down my address on the piece of paper provided to me. The man had not even bothered to make his offer sound sincere at all; it felt as if I was being emorderedem to give him my address. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou, by the way," at least he was polite enough to introduce himself though./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Whenever I think back to our first meeting, I always wonder why I even let this guy into my life.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Maybe I never should have, but maybe that would have been an even bigger mistake than letting Akashi into my life.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"<br>div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."span/p  
>div  
>p class="MsoNormal"emI do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any wayem/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emI just wanted to say thank you for the follows and the favorite I really appreciate them~em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emAnd I also wanted to inform everyone that the first 5 or so chapters are just going to be pure building up to romance chapters for the two of them, because they can't just meet and suddenly they're in love, I'm kind of against that. Now looking at someone and finding them attractive, I am for that cuz I do that often too haha...em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emI hope you all enjoy this story!em/p  
>div 


	3. Chapter 2 : Page 2

Page 2:

I wish I could make Akashi look like a total jerk by saying that he didn't uphold his promise and had it hand delivered by some servant of his instead, but he upheld his promise.

And sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he didn't. But that's a story for another time.

It was probably a week after I had my suit soiled, which was really bothersome since I wasn't exactly a rich man, and caring for my grandmother whose on her deathbed and trying to live and go to work all at the same time really weighed a lot on my shoulders. So I only had one suit. I went to work for a week with a coffee stain on my left breast, which was really embarrassing but it was better than nothing. Well, a week after the _fateful_ incident, I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it, there he was: Akashi Seijuurou; probably hot enough to be a male model, along with those looks that could kill.

"Good evening, Tetsuya. I have come with that suit that I had promised," he said, showing me the suit that he had in his hand.

I ogled at the suit for quite a while, unable to say a word. When my voice finally came back to me, I was still struggling to speak. "Wh-what…are you serious? This is fucking expensive!" I said, still shocked. I touched the suit with my fingers, and the smooth material felt distinctly different than the course material of my old suit.

"Of course. This is my sincerest apology for ruining that suit of yours. Besides, don't you have more than one suit?" Akashi's bright heterochromatic eyes narrowed as he looked at me, and I gulped back the lump in my throat. God, those eyes were mesmerizing, but terrifying as well.

"Uh…well, no…" I said hesitantly. "I'm not very wealthy, as you can tell from my crap house." I anxiously waited for a snide remark from Akashi, and I watched as he drew his eyebrows together in a scrutinizing frown.

"Hmm…is that so…" He said thoughtfully, his face still in a frown, which marred his handsome features. "Well, if that is, will you let me in?"

"Huh? Oh –yes of course!" I said frantically, cursing myself for actually letting him into my house just because of my nervousness.

Akashi took his shoes off and strode into the living room, examining the place. "Nice house you've got here," he said, standing in front of a picture hanging on the wall of my grandmother and I.

"Please don't say such insincere lies," I scoffed, "you're a wealthy man, aren't you? Being able to get your hands on those kinds of expensive suits."

"I suppose you can say I'm a wealthy guy," Akashi said, his tone never changing. He _supposes_? I can't believe this guy.

Before I could retort with a sarcastic comment, I heard my grandmother call my name from upstairs. "Tetsu kun, who's come?"

"Just an acquaintance of mine," I called out to her, "Just rest, obaa chan. It's not good for you to get up."

"Your grandmother?" Akashi questioned, a piece of paper in his hands. I nodded slowly and my eyes widened when I was finally able to register which papers he was holding.

"Hey wait! Those are confidential!" I said, alarmed as I watched Akashi skim through the papers. He nodded his head while reading the page.

"This is really good," he said, surprised. "What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school…" I replied. "I can't afford it. Besides, I have to look after my grandmother. She's dying."

"Hm…I see. This is really good, especially for someone who had never gone to school." Akashi said, approval in his voice.

For some reason, hearing that really made me happy.

I smiled the first genuine smile in a long time. "Would you like to read more? They're all just short stories and they get published in the paper sometimes, and that's how I get my money."

"You should write a novel, with skills like these," Akashi remarked, taking another piece of paper from my hands. And for the whole day, Akashi spent hours at my house reading through my manuscripts.

"You know, my dad owns a publishing company. You should make a compilation of these and we can get them published. The world needs to see these." Akashi said. My eyes brightened tenfold that day. Getting my work published? That's a dream come true.

"Are you serious? You can do that?" I asked, unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

Akashi chuckled, hearing the excitement in my voice. "Of course, so come to my office tomorrow, I'll be there from 7 am until 10 pm, with a lunch break from 3 pm to 4 pm. We'll talk more."

And that was the beginning of my relationship with the famous rich kid, Akashi Seijuurou

_Once again, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did I would be married to either Akashi, Kuroko, or Takao..._

_Okay I have a lot more to upload, because I had written a lot tonight though it's actually almost 3 am where I live..._

_I lied about the building up being 5 chapters, because I realized putting in too much fluff just doesn't work for this story. This is an angsty story for goodness sake but fluff is so cute. but cute doesn't belong in here._

_Thanks for the follows and favorites! Review if you can please!_


	4. Chapter 3 : Page 3

Page 3:

True to my word, I had met up with Akashi that day. We had talked. And true to his word, he had a compilation of my short stories published.

This was about 6 months after I had met him of course, and we had gotten pretty close over the last 6 months. When he arrived at my small house in Hiroshima with a thick book in his hand and an ever-knowing look on his face, I knew exactly what it was.

It was December 7, 1935 when I had my first kiss. Yes, I had my first kiss with Akashi Seijuurou.

He looked shocked at first. Then he began to move his lips against mine and none of us were willing to let go of the other. Why did I do it? Probably because of the spur of the moment. But that's just what my young self told my conscience.

The truth was, over the last 6 months, I had fallen hard for Akashi Seijuurou.

And I soon came to realize, that he felt the same about me.

That day, we spent the night in each other's arms, whispering sweet words to each other as we passionately held each other. And that date was a date we would always remember, the both of us.

What we didn't know was that it would be a date that lived in infamy for parts of the world, too.

"I was drafted." Akashi confronted me, 6 years after that night. It was December 7, 1941 when I first cried in front of Akashi.

Japan had dropped bombs on American soil, involving America in the war ensuing. Japan didn't have enough men. And this is why Akashi had to leave me that day.

I was in shock. I couldn't speak for a while. I just stormed back into the room that Akashi and I shared since he moved into my house when we started dating exactly 6 years ago, and I laid my had down on my pillow and cried.

Akashi stood in the doorway, his head hung down and his eyes wouldn't meet mine once. His bright and beautiful heterochromatic eyes wouldn't glance into mine once. The Akashi Seijuurou I knew didn't show too much emotion; he rarely displayed any emotion of anger or angst; but when I glanced at his face that day, a single streak, made by a tear, marred his perfect face.

December 7 sure was a beautiful date; at the same time, it was a horrible one.

He had packed his things and he had to move out and into military camps. I didn't want him to leave. I knew. I just knew I would never be able to see him again. That's why, that night, we spent the night together again.

But the whole night, I had tears streaming down my face. I tried to forget the fact that he was going to leave me, possibly forever, but the thought overwhelmed me, and my mind refused to forget about it.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I love you so much," Akashi whispered in my ear, his arms wrapped around mine. "I love you beyond measure, Tetsuya."

I sobbed in his arms. Those sweet words were so enticing. They made me fall for him even harder, though I knew that it would be dangerous to indulge even more.

"Tetsuya…please don't cry." Akashi said, rubbing circles on my back as I sobbed into his bare chest. "I'll come home soon. I promise you I'll be back. I'll always come back to you."

Those words hurt me. They shouldn't have, because they were so sweet, and the amount of passion and love in his voice would just make me melt inside, but I knew these were lies. Sweet lies. But I didn't voice my doubts, in fear of worrying him.

"I know. And I'll be waiting." I said as we fell back onto the pillows and we decided to just hold each other in a warm embrace. A tear escaped and made its way down my cheek, and I could taste the salty liquid on my lips. "I love you Seijuurou."

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, do I have to repeat this phrase in every chapter...?_

_Ah okay I told you I lied about it being 5 chapters because I found it a lot more convenient and it made a whole lot more sense to do it this way. If it's going too fast please review? And I'll try to fix it with a chapter or a couple in between the last chapter and this one? Just tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for the follows and favorites! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4 : Page 4

Page 4:

The next morning he woke me up at 4 am, and it was still dark. "Tetsuya…I wanted to take you somewhere before I left." He whispered. And I groggily sat up in my bed and changed my clothes.

He took me by the hand and we walked down the desolate street. Hell, it was way too early for people to be up and about. When he stopped walking and I was finally able to register where we were, my eyes widened.

"Open 24/7," Akashi smiled at me, and his smiles were very rare; I couldn't help but almost choke when he smiled at me, though, because I saw the sadness in his eyes, and I used all my willpower to keep my tears from streaming down my face.

We ordered the same thing we did when we had bumped into each other. Lavender for me, hazelnut for him. We sat down at the irregular spot I had sat myself down on that day. Akashi stared out the window and I followed his line of sight to the horizon. "Brings back memories, doesn't it," he said, his voice quieter than usual.

I took a sip of my coffee to swallow back the lump in my throat that was beginning to hurt quite a bit now. The coffee was bitter. I missed the sweet taste of a Vanilla latte on my tongue. "Yeah…" I said, my voice raspy. I couldn't say any more than that, in fear that my voice would give way and break into a sob.

I could tell that Akashi was doing the same thing, because his eyes were cast down to the base of the long window, and I couldn't see his eyes. His beautiful heterochromatic eyes. His knuckles were white as he gripped the table. And we just sat in silence. Right there, in that café in which we had serendipitously met each other. We just sat in silence, imaginary tears streaming down our faces, and the pain from the lump in our throats and the throbbing of our chests was almost too hard to bear.

"Let's go back home, shall we?" Akashi said to me, offering his hand in my direction. His voice was broken. It was quiet, uncertain, and uneven. And that wasn't the Seijuurou I knew. The Seijuurou I knew would always keep a calm demeanor, and his voice would always be strong, and sure of himself. Being taken away from a loved one is a powerful thing, and this was why I had lived my life so plainly before. I didn't want to get into a mess like this. Why had I gone against my own self? Why had I gone back on my own ideals? It was a choice that I would regret forever, but at the same time I would cherish it.

When we got home, I followed Akashi to our bedroom and helped him pack up the rest of his things into his duffel bag, my heart silently breaking as I put clothing after clothing into the bag. I didn't want him to go. The back of my eyes stung and I had the overwhelming urge to clutch his jacket, and plead on my knees for him not to leave me.

But that would be indecent.

When everything was ready, and he was ready to leave, he looked at me once more. And our eyes met: heterochromatic with baby blue.

We just looked at each other, and drunk each other's presence in, since this was the last time we'd see each other in a while. Or maybe forever.

"Tetsuya…" he began slowly, breaking the silence, "I have something to give to you."

He took my hand, and put something in it and closed it. When I opened my palm, it was a pendant that had his crest engraved onto it. "Just so you don't forget me." He said, kissing my forehead. "And don't worry," he grabbed something and kissed it, and showed it to me. It was the pendant that I had given to him for his birthday. It had his name engraved onto it. "I'll never forget just how much I love you."

He reached over and grabbed my shirt, and then he planted a soft kiss on my lips. It wasn't passionate or hot, it was a simple kiss on the lips, and it made my heart flip. "I love you Tetsuya."

"I love you more than you can imagine, Seijuurou." Those were my last words to him before he let go of my jacket, and briskly turned around and walked away, his head never turning back to look at me.

Inside, my head was screaming for him to come back to me. For him to just turn his head back and look at me once more. I wanted him to walk back towards me and embrace me in his arms once again, and whisper sweet words to me to take away the pain that I was currently feeling in my chest.

I walked back into my house and closed the door and locked it. I pressed my back against the door and slid to the floor, small sobs escaping my lips. As time went by and I realized even more that he was gone, my sobs gradually became louder, until I was full on sobbing and wailing at the foot of the front door. I clutched the pedant he had entrusted to me, and I held onto it as if it was my lifeline.

I sobbed up until the point that I couldn't breathe. I needed some consoling. I went into my grandmother's room and she had heard my sobs downstairs. She opened her arms for me and I hugged her tightly, treasuring her embrace.

"It hurts…so bad…" I wailed, my words coming out almost incoherently. "I want…h-him back…"

"I know my dear…I know…" My grandmother whispered to me, trying to calm down my erratic sobbing.

That night I spent the night alone. It was cold. My bed was cold. It was missing the heat of another person. It was missing the heat of Seijuurou, who would usually in bed next to me.

This realization made me cry myself to sleep, and I felt like drowning in my tears right there and then. I clutched the pendant to my chest as I slowly fell asleep.

Akashi Seijuurou had become my lifeline.

_Hey you guys, I'm really thankful for the reviews I got thank you for favoriting following my story, I'm really grateful to you all who are following this story!_

_Once again, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!_

_((this isn't going to go on for too long. it's going to be probably 10 chapters...and if I can find some creative way to make it more than 10 chapters then I will))_


	6. Chapter 5 : Page 5

Page 5:

Not having him by my side really affected me in many ways, and I felt dead to the world for the first couple of months. My stories had become dreary, but all the more detailed, and people seemed to enjoy them a lot more than my usual stories. Are people really that happy with my depression? I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

The world was a cruel place.

It was cruel for letting me meet Akashi just to take him away from me. It was cruel for letting the world fall into war.

But at the same time it was beautiful _because_ I got to meet Akashi.

I walked to the office again that day, as I usually did, and when I opened the door of the huge building, a flash of yellow crossed my vision for half a second, and then I felt arms encircling me.

"KUROKOCCHI~" A cheerful voice greeted me. I sighed at his childish antics. A man his age should learn to grow up.

"Kise kun, please let go of me." I reprimanded.

Kise Ryouta was a colleague of Akashi's, and often hung out at the office for most of the day when he wasn't preoccupied with his modeling. He worked for a huge company and modeled expensive suits. I groaned at the fact that I had surrounded myself with rich and powerful men while I was a lowly commoner that had barely any money to get by.

"Kise. Leave. Then go die." A cold voice said from the front desk in the lobby of the building. Midorima Shintarou was a friend of Akashi's, and was also the manager of the company and Akashi's right hand man. He had a cold demeanor, and he was also very smart. A genius, perhaps. He was also an editor and helped me fix and errors in my manuscripts. I didn't get along with him that well since he made such snide comments about my writing sometimes, but he was better than Kise's childishness.

"Aww Midorimacchi you're so mean…" Kise pouted as he began to walk towards the door. "I have a photoshoot in Tokyo, so you won't be seeing me for a while and I won't be seeing you guys so I'll miss you…"

"KISE." A booming voice said, walking towards them. "Put on a jacket you idiot it's cold out there." Aomine Daiki, probably one of the laziest, but highly talented in business, employees Akashi had, was walking their way with a thick jacket in his hands. Ryouta practically jumped into his arms and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you, Aominecchi! You love me so much," Kise beamed at him, and for a moment we could all see Aomine's expression change to a soft one before his facial features hardened once again and he helped Kise into the jacket.

"You're going to get sick, geez," He shook his head. "Be careful out there, okay? I love you. Have fun in Tokyo."

"Don't miss me too much Aominecchi!" Kise teased, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend tauntingly before turning around and walking out the door.

"He's going to kill himself before he even gets to the airport…" Aomine sighed.

"Good." Midorima said coldly.

"They're so cute aren't they, Shin chan?" Takao, one of our editors smirked at the ever-stoic Midorima and put an arm around him. Midorima rolled his eyes, but didn't make an effort to shake him off. No one knew how those two had gotten so close. Their personalities were stark contrasts of each other, yet they were something akin to lovers.

"Ah Kuroko…you have manuscripts that are due today, don't you?" Midorima demanded more than asked. I wordlessly took out a stack of papers that was my manuscript.

"I'm confident you all will like this one," I said with a rare, slight smile. The papers I held in my hand were taken by Midorima and he scanned the first couple of papers before nodding quietly.

"Not bad…" He muttered quietly under his breath, but it was loud enough for the people around him to hear.

"Whoaaah for once Shin chan approves of a manuscript at first glance. Impressive Kuroko kun~" Takao said incredulously. "I wanna read it!"

Midorima pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll assign the task of the editing of this work to you and Momoi. Don't disappoint me."

"Of course Shin chan~" Takao said with a confident grin on his face. "I'll have your manuscript edited tomorrow, so you can go home today Kuroko kun. Consider it a day off."

I was glad for the day off, and it took all my willpower to not audibly sigh a breath of relief in front of the two editors. "Thank you Takao kun."

Though my colleagues would beg to differ, many claimed that Akashi's departure had made me a better person. It made no sense to me at first, but I soon realized what they meant. It wasn't me as a whole that had become better, it was just my stories.

Because only good comes from human misery.

Takao and Momoi, two of the rather…eccentric editors in te office, as well as two of the very best, had run up to me with tears streaming down their faces when they had received the first draft of a new short-story I had written. I had been pretty confident in it, and the tears in their eyes proved that my confidence in the story had not gone to waste.

"Tetsu kun how could you," Momoi whined, thrusting a packet of papers in my face. "This hurts too much." She clutched the stack of papers to her chest. "It's beautiful, nonetheless, Tetsu kun. I want it published soon. This will be very popular amongst the teenagers."

I never knew you would turn to the tragic romance genre, Kuroko kun," Takao said, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I love it. The birth of the new Kuroko Tetsuya."

I didn't like that phrase that had just come out of Takao's mouth, but what else could I do but accept it. I nodded my head at them. "Thank you, both of you. I'll make the necessary changes and I hope it'll get published soon." I took the papers from their hands and placed them in my bag, making my way to the door of the building, nodding my head at Midorima as I passed by.

My walk home was a silent one. It was quiet in Hiroshima. When I arrived home, I placed the stack of papers on my desk and read them over, making note of the changes Momoi and Takao had noted.

As I read the manuscript, I felt a suffocating feeling in my throat. I tried to gulp the feeling back, since it was becoming a hindrance to my breathing, but I ended up choking on it and I began to cough violently.

I detached the last note on the manuscript, written in a soft pink colored ink which matched the color of the writer's hair. The elegant, feminine writing spelled out "_It ended abruptly. I wanted to know what went on between the two lovers. Make it into a romance series with a tragic ending."_

I smiled reading the words. Yes, I'll do just that. So the whole world could know our story.

I set the manuscript down, reading the very fitting title that I had given it.

_He was a Writer, and Him a Soldier._

_Yay the introduction of more ships that will be mentioned more. I hope. I actually haven't mapped out the end of this because I keep thinking of better ideas which I later think are crap. And then I enter depression aka writer's block_

_OH AND IT'S NOT OVER YET DON'T WORRY I'M NOT ENDING IT HERE. THE END OF THIS SURE DOES SOUND LIKE THE END OF THE STORY BUT IT'S NOT WAIT YOU STILL NEED TO HEAR ABOUT KUROKO AND AKASHI'S PAST AND WOW I JUST GAVE AWAY THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BUT... NOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE READING THIS FOR_

_once again I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Do I have to remind all the readers this every single time I post something..?_


End file.
